1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a wrist exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of exercising mechanisms have been developed for exercising both upper and lower muscle groups of the users. However, as far as applicant is aware, no exercising mechanisms are provided for training the muscle group of the wrist.
The present invention has arisen to provide a wrist exerciser for training the muscle group of the wrist.